The shattered shadow
by Demonno92
Summary: A one shot story but I’d love it if you could give feed back once you are done reading


Dark groan's as he slowly open's his eyes. His head feeling fuzzy. The last thing he could remember was his nemesis stabbing him in the stomach with a smirk. Though he was unable to comprehend what was being said at that time. He jolt's realizing that he was in a bed not in the water temple, bleeding his life out. When he had the chance he glances around the room, finding it was made out of some kind of stone, only a wooden door with bars stood out in the dark, cold room. He would rub his stomach only to find that it was healed, confusion flooding his mind.

"Awake I see." A voice came through the door causing Dark to freeze. he turns towards the door slowly, seeing his nemesis coming in with that same smirk on his face from the temple. He was utterly speechless as his enemy slowly advances towards him with a malice in his eyes. Dark backed up until the cold wall were pressing against his back and his knees tucking tightly against his chest.

"You know my shadow after almost killing you. I had a thought, a thought of what would it be like to own you. So I decided on something else, instead of killing you." he's nemesis says as he leans closer to his paralyzed form. Dark kept glancing at the door only to reel back in horror as it closes with a ringing clank. He turns back to the boy in front of him as he watches his every move. The boy smile's amusingly then one of his hands running through his hair. His slim fingers curling around the locks of pearlescent ash white hair, arising pain in Dark.

"You just had thought that you could escape huh...well I made this cell just for you..." his enemy mumbles in his ear.

"Wh-What do you mean!?" Dark says, quivering with fear. Hes enemy chuckles at this before letting go of his painful grip on his hair.

"We're down five thousand feet down underwater." He says gleefully at Dark. This causes him to suck his breath in horror as the boy laugh. His hand caressing Dark's cheek. His eyes watching Dark as he try to move away from his hand but his nemesis lashes out, his hand leaving a welt on his face that felt like the poison from a crown of thorns starfish.

"I am also the only one who knows the passages that I help planned with the gorons." his enemy says. Dark turns to him glaring at him, as he's nemesis ran his hand through his hair again. He then leand down whispering into Dark's ear.

"My name is Link, and you will be my pet." He says, voice soft as silk. Dark shutters as Link's hand went from his hair down to his neck. His heart pounding as Link squeezes his shoulder. Then loosening his grip, his hand continuing to trail down his arm. He then lift's his other hand and placing it on Dark's knee, prying them apart. Thus causing Dark to let out a sudden yelp. Link would grin as he run's his hand down Dark's inner leg, stopping short of his dick causing a strangled breath to come out of Dark.

"Wh-What do y-you think you're doing t-" he starts to say but getting cut off as Link grab's his dick through his tights. Dark jumps at the feeling of Link's hand over his dick, his thumb rubbing the tip through the fabric causing Dark to squirm, but Link squeezes him painfully causing Dark to stop, gritting his teeth. Link then continued to rub his tip. This confuses Dark till the faintest stream of lust fills his head as he starts to harden. Dark would try's pushing down his lust, causing Link to notice Dark's arousement. He starts to stroke his length causing a low groan of pleasure coming from darks lips.

"Your getting aroused?" Link asks with a knowing smirk. Dark would try to glare at him but every time he did Link would strokes him again causing a groan to spill from his lips each time. Dark unable to handle the please starts to thrust his hips upward as he gets closer to his climax. Link stops before he could release, pulling down Dark's tights so his erect dick sprung out into the open, grasping it and continuing to stroke it. Dark gasping as his dick twitches from the stimulation it was getting. He starts to pant shamelessly as Link stop stroking his dick.

"You were close." Link mutter's with a dark look causing Dark to try and push Link away in his weakened state. He moans as Link stroke his shaft with his thumb. Dark would continue to try until Link squeeze's his dick painfully. Link stops and pulls back, Only to pull down Dark's tights the rest of the way so his legs were bare. Link spreading his legs out before rubbing his virgin hole with his forefinger. He then slowly inserts his finger into his hole. Dark screaming in pain, telling him to take it out. Link slowly starts fingering him causing a strangled scream to flow from Dark. Dark struggle's helplessly to breathe as Link thrusted his fingers into his tight hole faster without any lube.

"Aahh f-fuck," Dark moaned out as Link's finger hits something that sends sparks of pleasure though him. Link smiles before pulling his fingers out, replacing them with his dick. Dark gulps as he was terrified before letting out another scream to spill from his mouth as Link entered him. He would soon start to moan as Link thrusted roughly into him. Link hits the spot that is causing him so much pleasure. In less than fifteen minutes Dark came in time with Link.

"Fuck that was good so I think I will keep you," Link says huskily. Dark shivers afraid before passing out. His dreams were of what Link did and he hated it. But his body loved it


End file.
